Burnt To Cinders
by fluffy kitty of darkness
Summary: When Artemis finds endless flowers, disgusting messages, and rose petals sprinkled in her chariot... it is almost guaranteed that someone is going to die. /For Danielle.


**A/N — This is written for Danielle, renee walker, for the Caesars' Palace 'Crazy Little Thing Called An Exchange' gift exchange. So, I really hope you enjoy, dear Danielle. I went through many plots and all failed — but then I came up with this and well... :') Happy Valentines, m'dear. You are lovely and amazing every time I talk to you. :)**

**Prompt: Social Media**

**Word Count: 1,988 (not counting A/N)  
**

* * *

Families are almost always a pain. You love them, you hate them — sometimes you want to buy them dinner and sometimes you want to murder them, but at the end of the day, they were still going to be the same. A part of you, no matter how unfortunate that was.

Oh, and how unfortunate Artemis must've been feeling today.

"Come on, sis." Apollo pleaded, stretching across the couch, far away from his sister's fierce expression and more pointly... the edge of the arrow that was merely inches away from his face. "If you hurt this face, you'll be destroying a work of the gods."

Artemis' scowl deepened.

"Literally." Apollo cringed. "Whatever has gotten your pants tied up in a knot, I can _almost, _positively, say that it wasn't me."

She scoffed. "That, I doubt. You are the cause for my distress and the destruction of the concentration of my warriors."

"_What?!"_

"The constant messages... the horrible, _horrible _messages, I have received these past weeks."_  
_

"We aren't on the same page here."

"... the flowers that have been sent to my place..."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"... I burned them, if you must know..."

"Really, what the — _would you kindly point that thing elsewhere?!" _Apollo strained backwards to avoid the dangerous point of the arrow about to create battle scar on his face, the one place where sharp objects and weapons of mass destructions should never touch. Artemis took a step back, looking unamused, but Apollo knew his sister well enough to notice the distress in her eyes.

"You really don't know?" She asked.

"If I did, I'd probably be laughing right now." He answered truthfully

Artemis put down her bow and arrow with sigh and slumped on the couch next to Apollo. He moved over a safe distance in case she changed her mind and decided he was to be blamed again.

"So, what stresses you, Arty?" His mood switched back and he relaxed. Every day was a good day when his sister wasn't about to shoot an arrow at his head.

"Someone has broken our sacred barriors." Artemis shook her head, her auburn curls flying and spoke the next word with disdain. "_Men. _Asking for my hand in marriage. Requests for courtship. Flowers, endless flowers delievered to my doorstep. Rose petals appearing in my chariot. _My chariot!" _

Apollo was bemused. "Well, it is almost Valentines day in the mortal world."

Artemis pushed herself from the couch, her eyes flashing that made Apollo shrink back. "For years, not a single man has dared to speak to me. But now... now..." she turned towards her brother, "my fellow hunters are ready to kill. I'm ready to murder."

Apollo pointed out weakly. "Not much of a difference, is there?"

"Murder is more painful when I do it."

"Duly noted." Apollo sighed. "It wasn't me, sis. And if it was, I'd admit to it. Because it's hila —" He bit his tongue at her expression and continued more somberly. "I mean, it's a tragedy of the highest order. I haven't heard such sorrows since I visited Hades last month."

8She rolled her eyes.

Apollo pursed his lips and studied his sister's annoyed posture. It was obviously a prank, intended to send Artemis in a rage. Most of the family wouldn't dare using such crass means to tug on her ire. Usually, it was himself that had such brillant schemes and there were only a few beings with that sense of humor. And the result, sending flowers? Messages of courtship?

An image appear to him and he bit back a grin. Ah, yes.

This was the result of a friendship amongst the gods.

Apollo coughed loudly and rubbed his forehead, proclaiming dramatically. "Ah! A vision is appearing before me!"

"You're a fool." She said dryly.

He ignored her and snapped his fingers. "Go to Camp Half-Blood and you will find your answers."

Artemis watched him silently. "You truly are a fool." She turned away. "But you are also my brother. I shall do what you say. This time."

Apollo watched his sister glow briefly before disappearing entirely. Finally alone again, he sat back satisfied. His sister was often dense, but soon enough she'd realize the answer to all her problems.

* * *

Artemis appeared promptly in front of an perplexed Chiron and Dionysus, who looked as unpleasant as ever, but still not surprised to see her. From behind her, she could hear the sounds of children tallking as they walked through the camp, the sounds of weapons being used in the distance, and bright young laughter.

Chiron took a step back, and bowed slightly at her presence. "Lady Artemis. What can I do for you?"

"I have a problem." She replied.

"You always have a problem, Artemis." Dionysus scowled.

"Apollo sent me." She raised an eyebrow at Dionysus, daring him to make another comment but he stayed silent. "I'm not sure how I will find my answers in this camp. I doubt any of the children would dare to disrespect me in this manner, but..."

There was a croak from behind her.

"It's _her!"_

"Leo!"

Artemis turned to stare at the pair of children... no, teenagers that were watching at her from below. From the way she held herself, one was clearly a daughter of Aphrodite, staring at her nervously and the other was a boy, tussled and messy with dark hair. He was staring at her in fascination. It made her uncomfortable and added to her growing annoyance.

"You recogonize me?"

The girl looked startled. "Of course, Lady Artemis. And we won't disturbed you any longer." She tugged on the boy's arm. "Come on, Leo."

"Wait." Artemis approached them amd turned to the boy. "How do you know me? Why do you stare at me like that?" A sudden thought occured to her. Most of the problems that have sent her on this hunt have been because of knowledge leaked somehow to men. This boy might know something.

"Well, uh... I saw you on the online, for one."

"You what?"

He fumbled in his tool kit. "I can show you, if ya'want. Do you...uh... know what a phone is? Those things that kind of spark when we touch them? Don't work properly, which for a teen is _murder,_ really. Well, unknown to some, the barks of a magical tree really helps it out so — "

Artemis scowled. "You think me as a simpleton?"

"No, no, of course. I think you..." His dark eyes flickered up to hers. "I think you look like you might kill me, oh geez."

She waved a hand. "I don't kill what I don't hunt."

"Charming." The boy brought out a square device from his pouch. "So.. social media?"

"I've heard of the term, yes."

He started tapping the device. "Is there, like a social media goddess or something."

The girl nudged him. "Don't be silly."

Artemis watched them bemused. "Yes, there is."

They both swiveled their heads to look at her. "Really?"

"Yes. One of the more minor goddesses, of course. I haven't seen her in quite a while. Last I heard, she had been lost in a place known as Tumblr."

The girl looked perplexed while the boy looked horrified. Artemis frowned. Tumblr must be a terrible place for the expression he had.

"Ah, here we go." He showed her the screen and any response she had died in her throat at the sight of _herself _scowling from the screen, her gaze traveled down and her location was — _how was this possible? _With a growl, she snatched the device away, ignoring the boy's yelps 'hey, that's my account!' and the girl shushing him. It was pretty straightforward on where to touch to explore and she could feel her mortification grow as she did.

_3,000 year old maiden._

_Speaks fluent Greek_

_Steady income as Head Huntress. No sugar daddy needed.  
_

_Would love a strong man to — _she could feel her stomach churning.

"_What is this." _She asked through gritted teeth.

"It's called, uh, Cinder. It's for matching people up, like on dates. Like Tinder."

The girl looked surprised. "Really? Cinder?"

"Mortals or not, copyright still exists."

"And _why _do you have this, Leo?"

"Research purposes. I'm all for science, _chica."_

Artemis squeezed the device in her palm, turning it into very fine dust, watching her face crumble into tiny particles on the screen as it flickered dead. She handed the remains to the distraught boy. "Thank you. You were very helpful."

"Aw man..."

Artemis was too busy thinking to hear him complain. Finally, _finally _— she had figured out how these strange things had started happening, but why? It wasn't an act of hatred. It was made specifically to tug at her weak spots, it was a prank. A prank that held much annoyance. The only suspect was Apollo. None of her family cared for actions that didn't involve death or pain... and her brother was innocent. Artemis didn't keep many friendships other than — _ah. _

That _idiot._

* * *

For the second time in the past few hours, Artemis stormed into a building with her eyes flashing and her bow and arrows at her side. She grabbed the arm of one of the bustling workers and watched the worker cringe. "Lady Artemis...?"

"Where. Is. He."

The worker pointed to the far back corner room and hurried away.

She stormed forward and yanked the door open. "HERMES!"

Said messenger god spat out his coffee on the desk in surprise and coughed. "Oh, gods that was quick. I expected at least a few days." He gave her a wilting look for the damage to his door and she ignored him.

Artemis lifted her bow and arrow, pointing it at Hermes. "So you admit it? To tarnishing my image?"

The salt-peppered haired god gave her half-hearted grin. "It was a simple prank. Valentines Day is almost here for mortals, I thought it was a good time to show affection to our beautiful friendship."

"I expect that foolishness from my brother. Not you." Their friendship was strange, to be fair. Amongst all the gods, Hermes was the most patient and _normal._ He was different than others, and for that reason, Artemis tolerated his company.

"Don't deny it. It was _fun _to get angry and go on a hunt, wasn't it?" He was smiling at her. "You enjoy the challenge."

She didn't reply.

"It's easy enough to take away, Arty." His eyes twinkled. "And I can get rid of the location from their minds so you and your hunters may live in peace."

"... also cleanse the rose petals from my chariot and maybe I'll save your death for another day."

"I'm not a sla —"

She raised her eyebrow.

"... right."

Artemis dropped into the chair. "And you buy me dinner."

"It's your turn this month!"

Casually she started examining the point of her arrow, muttering under breath. "Maybe I should sharpen it."

"Fine, fine."

"Excellent. I'll let you get back to work, but..." Artemis paused at the doorway and spoke the one question that had been on her mind all day. "Why?"

Hermes leaned back, looking satisfied. "Our family spends too much sharing our affection through violence and hatred. I thought I'd change it for this year. Afterall, you are... one of my dearest friends."

Artemis' shoulders slumped. "Next time, just visit or something."

"Maybe I'll deliver some flowers." Hermes grinned cheekily. He didn't move as a dagger came flying past him and imbedded itself in the wall, inches from ear. He eyed it and commented. "You missed."

Flipping her hair back as she left, Artemis smirked.

"I never miss, my friend."


End file.
